


Счастливое число

by gustavklimt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Humor, other characters mentions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: Бэкхён и Чондэ открыли контору по изгнанию духов.





	Счастливое число

**Author's Note:**

> «Хорололо» навёл меня на очень много мыслей, в том числе и на ау по офису, но я всё-таки решила остановиться на детективе-слеш-что-то-около-мистики, потому что, мне кажется, я никогда такого не писала. Я думаю, что Бэкхёну очень идёт быть начальником и вообще я очень люблю когда бигль-лайн творит фигню, а потом к ним приходит Минсок.  
> Очень советую не воспринимать эту ау всерьёз, потому что я не так много знаю о призраках. Бэкхён является кем-то вроде эспера, в то время как Чондэ не видит призраков, но иногда может их чувствовать.

_The itsy bitsy spider walked up the water spout_  
_Out came the rain and washed the spider out_  
_But instead of the sun drying up the rain_  
_The spider decided that she couldn't take the pain_  
_So she drowned in the floods that came ahead_  
_And now the itsy bitsy spider's dead_  
_(Against the darkness)_

  
  
— Ладно. Что если... Г8?  
  
— Мимо.  
  
— Чёрт.  
  
— Е5?  
  
— Ранил.  
  
— Ж5?  
  
— Ранил.  
  
— З5?  
  
— Ранил.  
  
— И5?!  
  
— ...Убил.  
  
Бэкхён сложил руки трубочкой вокруг губ и издал победный клич, похожий на гул трубы. При этом он так яростно закружился в кресле, что можно было только диву даваться, как он умудрялся держать равновесие.  
  
— Твоя взяла, — сдался Чондэ со вздохом. — Тринадцать ноль.  
  
— Тринадцать! — воскликнул Бэкхён и подпрыгнул с места. — Вот оно! Сегодня что-то произойдёт. Прямо чувствую!  
  
— Это тебе призраки нашептали?  
  
Бэкхён поднял указательный палец и деловито им покачал. Чондэ не выглядел поражённым.  
  
— Ты как никогда показываешь чудеса плоского мышления, — сказал Бэкхён. — Всё гораздо проще, мой друг. Тринадцать — это моё счастливое число!  
  
Чондэ пропустил слова мимо ушей, скомкал бумажки, на которых синей ручкой нарисовано поле для игры в морской бой, и кинул в мусорное ведро. Уголки его губ были опущены, и казалось, будто он дуется.  
  
Ничего не подозревая, Бэкхён со спокойной душой ушёл ставить чайник. Чайник был бабушкин, и внутри него жила накипь. Но чай из него получался вкусный, прямо что надо. Бэкхён включил электрическую плиту — для того чтобы привести её в действие, необходимо было методично вдалбливать вилку в розетку и при этом молиться, чтобы тебя не ударило током.  
  
Пока Чондэ рылся в ящике в поисках сахара-рафинада, Бэкхён беззаботно напевал под нос:  
  
—  _Сверху шла водичка — и смыла паучка!_  
  
За рафинадом пришлось лезть в холодильник: синяя коробочка обнаружилась на дальней полке под связкой лимонов, и Чондэ мысленно послал в Бэкхёна проклятия, зная, что только он мог спрятать сахар в холодильную камеру. Дверцу закрыл с большой осторожностью: петли держались лишь с божьей помощью, но зато магнитов на обратной стороне было видимо-невидимо. Например, тот, что с Городским дворцом, Чондэ привёз из Германии, фарфоровую Эйфелеву башню Бэкхён стащил у зазевавшегося Чонина, а остальные принадлежали бывшему хозяину, который сбагрил им холодильник втрое дёшево лишь бы отделаться от этой вещи — по его словам вода под ним постоянно скапливалась, сколько бы его не чинили, дверца открывалась и захлопывалась по ночам, когда ей вздумается, а в иные дни пропадали припасы, при всём при том, что хозяин жил один в квартире. В общем, Бэкхёну холодильник сразу понравился. В каком-то смысле, его несуразный вид даже выделялся посреди общего интерьера, как раз за счёт ярких магнитов. В остальном, помещение выглядело так, будто над ним пятнадцать лет подряд ставили ядерные опыты. Особенно над занавесками в цветочек.  
  
Чай с лимоном и сахаром Чондэ заварил за низеньким круглым столиком, стоявшем в небольшом углублении в стене. Предполагаемо, у столика должны были толпиться клиенты, которым срочно нужно было кого-нибудь изгнать. Бэкхён приволок его из гаража, когда они только открылись. Оттуда же он достал им кресла с продавленными сиденьями и огромный натюрморт на всю стену, который не столько вызывал голод, сколько заставлял задуматься, действительно ли яблоки бывают такого странного цвета. Чтобы столик не выглядел совсем уж грустным, Бэкхён поставил на него корзинку с леденцами. Чондэ они показались до боли знакомыми: такие же стояли на рабочем столе Чунмёна, пока они заполняли необходимые документы для ипотеки.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему люди не верят в призраков?  
  
Бэкхён молчаливо помешал чай ложкой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
И добавил:  
  
— Люди глупые.  
  
Они отпили из сколотых чашек и дружно поморщились от лимонной горечи.  
  
Бэкхён пообещал, что на этой пятнице попросит друга из типографии распечатать им объявления — видимо, ими он собирался скрыть трещины на стенах. Чондэ кинул взгляд на телефон. С прошлой пятницы им никто не звонил.  
  
Контора стояла на углу самой узкой улицы в городе. Если спуститься вдоль по тротуару, мощённому серебряным асфальтом, то за пять минут можно выйти к вывеске, с которой почти слезла краска. Вывеска эта гласила:

«Агентство по борьбе с мистическими существами»

  
— специальное место, где вам помогут изгнать злых духов и установить контакт с душами умерших. Название также выведено на дощечке, прибитой над старым почтовым ящиком — это чтобы клиенты не перепутали контору с соседней квартирой, в которой доживала свои последние дни старушка с четырьмя полосатыми кошками. Войдя через дверь, нужно повернуть направо — сразу за шторами из красно-белых бусин располагался кабинет Бэкхёна. По идее, он должен был включать в себя и его помощников тоже, но Бэкхён уверял, что до сих пор подыскивает подходящего кандидата: в конце концов, грандиозное открытие состоялось ни много ни мало в тринадцатую пятницу тринадцатого числа — в день, когда над городом сгущались тени, собиравшиеся под светом уходящей луны, — а с того дня прошла всего лишь неделя.  
  
Чондэ откинулся в кресле, не зная, чем заняться. До этого он пробовал разбирать бумаги, сидя в своём кабинете, но через несколько дней едва не умер от скуки. Поэтому бо́льшую часть времени они с Бэкхёном проводили, играя в настольные игры, но Чондэ чувствовал, что и это ему надоест, если он так и продолжит проигрывать. В играх у Бэкхёна было потрясающее везение. Верней, конечно, во всём были виноваты призраки, которых мог видеть только он, несмотря на то что Чондэ просил его не жульничать.  
  
От пыли, попавшей в нос, Чондэ чихнул. Бэкхён допил чай и пересел в кресло, но только для того, чтобы снова бесцельно на нём крутиться.  
  
Глаза Чондэ закрылись сами собой.  
  
От резкого стука бусин Чондэ вскочил. Когда в проёме показалась голова, он едва поверил, что это не призрак, а самый настоящий человек.  
  
— Извините... Здесь находится детективное агентство?  
  
Сзади послышался глухой стук. Через мгновение из-за стола показалась голова Бэкхёна — кажется, он шлёпнулся с кресла.  
  
— Вы обратились по адресу! — спохватился он и встал на ноги, непонятно зачем приосаниваясь — видимо, чтобы казаться выше.  
  
Чондэ кинул на него вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— В см...  
  
— В смысле, — перебил его Бэкхён, — Чондэ! Друг мой! Почему ты до сих пор не предложил место и чай нашему самому первому клиенту? Ради бога, извините моего коллегу — встал сегодня не с той ноги. О, пожалуйста, не стойте в дверях. Проходите и садитесь!  
  
Клиент оказался невысоким парнем в мешковатом спортивном костюме. Когда он вошёл, огромные бусины ударились за его спиной, и Чондэ поморщился от громкого звука. Сумка за плечом говорила, что, скорее всего, парень был студентом — Чондэ украдкой посматривал на него, пока разливал чай, и одновременно переглядывался с Бэкхёном, который, кажется, задумал очередную авантюру, потому что, определённо, ни под одной вывеской не было написано, что они занимаются расследованием преступлений.  
  
— Мы не будем его обманывать, — шёпотом сказал Чондэ, выделяя каждый слог. — Честное слово, Бэкхён, если ты...  
  
— Это первый клиент за последние семь дней, — так же сквозь зубы ответил Бэкхён. — Пожалуйста, Чондэ!  
  
— Это неправильно!  
  
— У меня всё под контролем, — Бэкхён сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте. — Обещаю. Всего один разок. Чондэ. Клянусь могилой моего троюродного дедушки. Я даже деньги не буду с него брать. Один. Раз.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я выдам тебе зарплату за месяц вперёд и ещё полгода буду покупать тебе ланчи.  
  
— Бэкхён, не выйдет.  
  
— Умоляю, Чондэ, я так соскучился по людям! Мне нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить! Ты хоть представляешь, как я устал видеть твоё лицо с утра до вечера?  
  
Чондэ нахмурил брови.  
  
— Посмотри на него, — сказал Бэкхён, они уставились на парня, который ни о чём не подозревая наслаждался эрл-греем. — Он же совсем салага. Ему, наверное, и восемнадцати нет. Да я по ночам спать не смогу, если сдеру с него хотя бы цент!  
  
— О? У тебя есть совесть?  
  
— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь.  
  
— Бэкхён, — Чондэ закатил глаза, — я знаю тебя как облупленного. Мы открыли эту контору не для того, чтобы играть в детективов.  
  
— Именно. Вспомни, ради чего мы её открывали, — Бэкхён посмотрел на него в упор. Взгляд его был на удивление серьёзным. — Мы обещали помогать людям, нуждающимся в нашей помощи. И прямо сейчас, — он кивнул в сторону парня, — прямо сейчас этот парень нуждается в ней.  _В нас_.  
  
Чондэ не нашёлся, что ответить.  
  
— Первый и последний раз, — вздохнул он наконец.  
  
— Ах. Ким Чондэ. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя, верно? — не дожидаясь ответа, Бэкхён лучезарно улыбнулся и упорхнул за столик, за которым его дожидался парень в спортивном костюме.  
  
— Прошу прощения за задержку. Итак, поведайте мне вашу историю.  
  
— Меня зовут Минсок, — представился парень и прокашлялся. — И... мне нужно кое-кого найти.  
  
За время, пока он говорил, ни Чондэ, ни Бэкхён не проронили ни слова. Голос Минсока звучал мягко и тихо, подобно тому, как ступает кошка. Минсок работал в местной кофейне, в которой подавалось лучшее кофе в городе, а жил на противоположном берегу реки. Чондэ следил, как большими пальцами Минсок водил по краям чашки, с которой почти стёрлась позолота. Иногда тот закидывал голову вверх, к перегорающим люминесцентным лампам, чтобы о чём-то вспомнить, или переводил тревожный взгляд на облупившуюся штукатурку.  
  
— Я ведь правильно понял? — спросил Бэкхён, когда тот смолк, подвигая Минсоку корзинку со сладостями. — Вы хотите найти этого человека?  
  
Минсок задумчиво развернул фантик и закивал головой.  
  
— Знаю, что это довольно глупая просьба, — сказал он, — я обращался за этим в полицию, но во всех отделениях мне отказали.  
  
— Никакая просьба не бывает глупой, если она идёт от всего сердца. Вы пришли по верному адресу.  
  
Чондэ едва не прыснул от смеха, но Бэкхёна это нисколько не смутило.  
  
Когда чайник опустел, Бэкхён проводил Минсока до двери и наказал, чтобы тот пришёл к ним, как только освободится с работы. Чондэ наводил порядок на столике.  
  
— Какой-то ты слишком довольный, — заметил он, когда Бэкхён вернулся в кабинет.  
  
— Я просто счастлив. Людям ведь полагается быть счастливыми?  
  
Чондэ замер и медленно развернулся.  
  
— Что бы ты не задумал, мне это не нравится.  
  
— В моей голове зреет много гениальных планов, — Бэкхён постучал себя по виску, медленно двигаясь в сторону закрытой комнатушки. — Но для того, чтобы реализовать их, потребуется некоторое время.  
  
— Уверен, твой гениальный план не будет стоить кому-нибудь жизни.  
  
Бэкхён многозначительно промолчал и, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой на прощание.  
  
— Только не засиживайся! — напомнил ему Чондэ, когда за Бэкхёном закрылась дверь.  
  
Ночевать в конторе он взялся с первого дня, обосновывая это тем, что агентству нужен был сторож, хотя, если говорить начисто, красть у них до сих пор было нечего, но если Бэкхёну что-то ударило в голову, то остановить его уже было нельзя.  
  
Чондэ протёр стол насухо, убрал поднос и приборы в шкафчик и выключил свет. Он предпочитал возвращаться домой и спать в родной кровати, потому что цивилизация не для того проходила весь путь от каменного века до современных удобств, чтобы ютиться в чуланах на старой мебели, которая давно просила каши.  
  
В парадной его дожидался велосипед.  
  
  
  
  
Чондэ проснулся на рассвете и приехал в контору ранним утром. На его плечах лежала несомненно самая важная миссия человечества — поднять Бэкхёна и накормить его завтраком, потому что Бэкхён скорее отравит себя яичницей, нежели приготовит что-либо съедобное.  
  
Стуки молотка Чондэ услышал с самого дальнего конца улицы. Заподозрив неладное, он прибавил газу и в считанные секунды спустился с пригорка. У входной двери корячился Бэкхён.  
  
— Чего это ты поднялся в такую рань? — Чондэ затормозил и слез с седла.  
  
Улицы золотились под нежным, ещё не настолько жарким солнцем, и в тени ощущалась прохлада. Каждый звук, с которым молоток ударялся о поверхность гвоздя, создавал перекличку с тишиной, отскакивая от спящих домов, и Чондэ отказывался понимать, как на Бэкхёна ещё не пожаловался ни один из соседей.   
  
— В отличие от тебя, — прокряхтел Бэкхён, держа в зубах гвозди, — я занят делом.  
  
— Каким же? Портить всем утро?  
  
Нарушитель спокойствия не повёл и бровью.  
  
Сделав последний удар, Бэкхён убрал гвозди и вдохновенно уставился на плоды своей эпохальной работы. Он отошёл на пару шагов, чтобы поглядеть на дверь издалека, и был явно удовлетворён результатом. Вместо старой таблички на двери теперь красовалась новая, и, приглядевшись, Чондэ смог прочесть следующее:

«Детективное агентство по расследованию паранормальных явлений.  
Частные сыщики Бён Бэкхён и Ким Чондэ»

  
  
— Изгнание духов? Никогда не слышал о нём.  
  
— Почему это ты стоишь первым? — искренне изумился Чондэ. — Всю работу делаю я!  
  
— Да-да, я знаю, что ты думаешь по поводу этого, — Бэкхён сразу отмахнулся, не желая слышать упрёков в свой адрес. — Но я поразмыслил обо всём этой ночью. Очень много поразмыслил. И знаешь что? Я кое-что понял.  
  
Бэкхён продолжал смотреть на табличку, заворожённо, будто она могла дать ему ответы на все вопросы.  
  
— Теперь я ещё больше хочу помочь этому парню.  
  
— Это я уже слышал.  
  
— Разве ты не заметил? Ничего не почувствовал, когда он вошёл?  
  
— Нет, — Чондэ сложил руки на груди. — Что я должен был почувствовать?  
  
— Этот парень. Он притягивает призраков. Сначала я подумал, что мне показалось. Обычно к человеку привязывается не больше одной души. Но Минсок... Это были не те духи, которых я привык видеть. Они не подсказывают карты и не играют в морской бой. Я более чем уверен, что они давно потеряли всё человеческое, что в них когда-либо было. Думаю, я бы назвал их... пожирателями?  
  
— Ты можешь их видеть?  
  
— Нет. Я их не видел. Но я совершенно точно их почувствовал. Думаю, мы имеем дело с чем-то гораздо более серьёзным, чем поиски пропавшего.  
  
Бэкхён ничего более не сказал, потёр подбородок и зашёл в парадную первым. Чондэ секунду постоял в нерешительности, но всё-таки вкатил велосипед следом.   
  
Дверь захлопнулась с тихим щелчком.


End file.
